Behind Closed Doors
by word-nerdxD
Summary: St. Vladmirs is the centre of the vampiric black market ran by notorious Victor Dashkov and Rose Hathaway's one of his best call girl's. When Rose is confronted with a mysterious man who warns her of the dangers in St. Vlads. Can Rose outrun her past?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own The Vampire Academy or any of it's characters they all belong to the talented Richelle Mead(: **

**Basically, St. Vladmirs is the center of the vampiric black market ran by Victor Dashkov. Rose Hathaway's one of his most promising girls he intends on keeping her for a long time since he's got something she will give up her own life for, her half sister Lissa Hathaway. But when a mysterious Russian accented man cautions Rose of the dangers she'll be facing, Rose fears the worst and takes the man's advice and runs. Can Rose outrun her troubling past? **

* * *

><p>"Get your ass outta bed Hathaway! Your shifts started!" yelled out a distinct voice.<p>

I lifted my head from a dreamless sleep to meet the face of a very pissed off Tasha. Her icy blue eyes looked bloodshot and her hair was tangled and unkempt. Tasha's eyeliner was smudged and so was her cardinal red lipstick. She was still in her tight blue corset that glowed against her deathly white pallor. For a fleeting moment I forget what I am I forgot what it is I did. But it went by too fast and my peacful moment was ripped away from me. I sat up and brushed the hair out of my face and grimaced at the black dress bag lying at the foot of my bed.

"Victor sent you your uniform for tonight" Tasha continued

"You still call it a uniform? Whatever makes you sleep at night I guess. All I know is that Victor's an ass-"

"Rose don't say that! He might hear you one of these days" Tasha explained pleading to me with her eyes.

I stared at her for a quick moment analyzing her words before I shut my mouth and snatched the dress bag up to examine it. I snorted typical Victor. It was a black and red lace corset. With intricate patterns around the bust. It was paired with fishnet stockings that were attached to the black spandex boy shorts with red trimmings. I exhaled loudly and Tasha made her way to the vanity table of our small room. My eyes took in every detail of our tiny prison cell. The two single beds with one measly pillow and a blanket, the large white vanity table full of make up and wigs and encircled with bright lights. The one paper screen we used as our changing room inbetween shifts and two closets filled with scandalous and skimpy outfits.

Natasha Ozera was my roomate in St. Vladmirs eversince I came here in the fall almost two years ago. It was an unfortunate circumstance of how I came to work here but the moneys good and that was all that mattered. Afterall I needed to keep Lissa safe. If it wasn't for her I would've left St. Vlad's a long time ago. She was my sister, my blood we needed to look out for each whatever it took.

I sighed knowing it was gonna be one of _those_ days. Tasha was wipping off her heavy makeup and as I got closer to her I could smell the thick sent of booze and smoke on her. I just got woozy taking a wiff of it. I made my way behind the paper screen. My hands lifted the overly huge tshirt I use to sleep in over my head to place the costume unto my body. My first night flashed in my mind.

_At a mere 16 years old I gawked at myself. A tear threatening to slip from my eyes. What did I let myself get talked into? I was barely wearing any clothes dressed in a black bustier with silver sequins above my cleavage, grey booty shorts, and tall boots. My face was painted heavily and I looked way older than 16. That night I looked at myself in disgust I never felt so degraded. Men of all ages were running their hands over my body I shudder to this day at the memory of it. _

I brushed off the remnants of my past. I will always loathe myself how I could ever let anyone make me feel like this, make me do these things that I do. When I finally got the costume on I moved to the vanity table. Tasha was already in her coma-like sleep softly snoring. I put on a dark red lipstick and heavy mascara with eye liner and topped it off by using the smoky effect technique on my eye lids. Just like Victor always told me to do. I scowled at the thought of that chauvanistic asshole. I decided on a auburn wig tonight. When I finally zipped up my boots the girl that gaped at me was a completely different person. Nostalgia of the good old days made me tear. When the most important thing to do that day was decide what to wear. Then remembering who I was I stuffed her into the back of my mind. The glossy surface of the vodka bottle caught my eye. Smiling I picked it up and read the label it was Tasha's Russian Vodka that she got imported for x-mas last year. I unscrewed the cap and poised it to my lips.

"One for luck" I mutterred before taking a swig.

My throat burned as the hard liquor made its way into my mouth. I winced a little and coughed. I took off soon afterwards grabbing my long black coat that went to up to my calfs. The hallway lighting was dim and I had to wait a little so that my eyes could adjust.

"Little Dhampir!" An arrogant voice chirped.

I turned around to find the face of Adrian Ivashkov. A grin escaped my lips when I caught sight of his tousled light brown hair.

"Whatcha up to Ivashkov?" I asked after he scooped me up into a hug.

Adrian was one of the few good guys I'd met in St. Vlad's. He always found a way to make me laugh.

"On my way to a shift. You too huh?" he brushed against my arm walking in the same direction as I was.

"Yeah, I gotta go to the western campus. I'm up on the poles tonight, happy I'm just dancing tonight" I said making a face.

"How 'bout you?" I questioned changing subjects.

"Bachellorette party" Adrian smirked.

I took in Adrian's attire for the evening. Unbuttoned white dress shirt dark blue jeans that hung precariously low all for the ladies to gawk at. Strangely he was happy with his life as a giggolo. (A/N: hehehehe giggolo's a funny word and for those of you who don't know what that is it's a male stripper:) Then again he drinks like a fish to solve his "problems". Everytime I try and get him to open up he just pushes me away says it's nothing. Another thing on the list of things that make him Adrian Ivashkov I guess. He was an Ivashkov and had money to burn but he threw it all away to feed his lifestyle as a hedonist.

"Rose?" Adrian said snapping me out of my deep thinking.

"Huh?"

"You zoned out on me a there Little Dhampir" He stated staring intently at me pulling out one of his nauseating cigarettes.

I groaned and pulled my coat tighter around my shoulders futiley trying to protect myself from the harsh autumn wind. _The White Rabbit _could've been seen amile away which I did. The building was only on one floor and gave off an inviting vibe. Long lines of the young and naive were outside of the main door waiting to get inside. The loud music echoed around the desolate campus. St. Vlad's is cut into four parts it used to be a school so we called them campuses. The western campus is a couple of clubs we work a few nights a week. The eastern campus is reserved for Victor's strict "buisness" deals. Which meant it holed up drugs, ilegal psi hounds, women, kids, guns, narcotics, anything illegal or can be sold Victor has it. The northern campus isn't used for anything and the southern campus is hell on earth. At least once a week us girls have to go to the southern campus to "entertain" our more elite guests. The Blood Whore buisness was alot more in demand these days. I instinctively tugged at my shirt collar at the mere memory of it.

"Thank God I don't have to put up with your damn cigarettes" I sighed sarcastically to Adrian trying to lighten the mood.

Adrian deliberately exhaled a cloud of smoke in my direction. I tried to get away fro the smoke and ran up to the back entrance of the club. Not before flipping Adrian off offcourse that he returned with a laugh which was mixed with a cough.

The music was stiffled out in the dressing room where girls rushed to get ready. They swarmed the metal rack that held scantily clad outfits. I took my seat and looked at myself fixing things that got messed up from my walk here. In my peripheral I could see a young blonde barely my age. Silent tears rolled down her face ruining her make up. The expression on her face made my heart ache with pain. She looked like a porcelain baby doll. Her hair curled into perfect ringlets sold the doll look. Then I caught sight of the two small unoticeable bite marks on her neck. I could tell my mouth was hanging open but I could only register shock. She was just so young. It broke my heart to think about it. I stood up and grabbed some tissues on my way to her chair.

"Hey. . ." I say softly, handing her the tissues.

She looked up at me and took the tissues gently patting the tears from her eyes.

"Does it ever get easier?" she asked after a while.

The hopeful tone in her voice, her tear stained cheeks were all heart breaking should I lie to her?

"It does" I whisper quietly

The young girl suprised me by bringing me into a hug.

"You lie" she replied

When she finally relinquished her hold on me she smoothed out her hair and pasted a genuine smile on her lips.

"I'm Mia" she stated placing her hand infront of her for me to take.

"I'm Rose" I smile back taking her hand.

"How long have you been here for?" she asked turning to look at herself in the mirror and fix the mess.

"A year. Yourself?" I returned helping her wipe off the ruined eyeliner

"I'm new"

"I can tell" I smirk

"How do you deal?" she questioned

"Alcohol helps" I replied jokingly

Mia let herself chuckle softly. Cleaning up her makeup went by wordlessly then one of the guys who work the club came into to the dressing room, Isaiah, that was his name he called me in for my shift. I said my goodbye to Mia and followed behind Isaiah who led me into the heart of the club.

The booming music reverberated against my chest and the loud chatter of people filled my ears. Gyrating bodies clung to each other explicitly showing no shame whatsover. A cocktail waitress I knew passed me by and I grabbed a glass of whatever it was and downed it. All I knew was that it calmed me instantly and I let Nathan lead me to the poles. S&M by rihanna came on and I knew that was my cue. One of my hands gripped the pole and I began to walk circles around it the usual crowd of lewd pervs surrounding me.

_Na Na Na Na N_

_Come on_

_Na Na Na Na Na_

_Come on Come on Come on_

_Na Na Na Na_

I thrashed my hair about knowing my routine as well as the back of my hand.

_Fells so good being bad _

_Theres no way I'm turning back_

_Now the pain is my pleasure _

_cause nothing can measure_

_Love is great love is fine_

_Outta box outta line_

_The affliction of the feeling leaves me wanting more_

I wrapped my hand around the pole and spun around languidly.

_Cause I may be bad but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air I dont care_

_I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

I plastered my body against the pole and spun around doing the routine like it was taught to me. But then my body momentarily froze as I saw a pair of deviously dark brown eyes watch my with such intensity. When my dance ended I walked down the steps and onto the dance floor of the club walking to the bar. Then I suddenly felt someone behind me tug at my pants slipping in cash and pulling me to his incredibly taut and muscled body. I turned backwards to see who had given the "generous donation". To my surprise it was a dhampir a really sexy dhampir might I add. He was at least 6'7", his brown hair was shoulder length and pulled back to his neck but strands of it came undone as he inched closer to me. Strength and confidence radiated off of him and he just oozed sex appeal. I licked my lips at the mere sight of him. Never had I ever felt like this about a guy since. . . like ever. And I wasn't gonna start now. And I noticed him staring back.

"See something you like?" I asked. (A/N: I USED A QUOTE DONT SUE ME)

The hungry look on his face was an answer all on its own. His hand was warm on my arm and I couldn't help but wonder how it would feel carressing every inch of my body and. . .

"How much for a. . . Private show?" His words laced with the faintest trace of Russian.

"Don't worry it'll be our little secret" I whispered into his ear.

I never wanted anything like this before and body was talking for me. I pulled him to one of the private lounges.

I shut the door behind me and studied him better. If possible he became more gorgeous all of his features were all swoon worthy the sinewy chest peeking out of his black v neck shirt. But before I could act on my carnal impulses he walked up closer to me leaving a small gap between us. And his easy going facade shifted into a hard unreadable mask.

"Your in danger" he stated in a low voice.

I just stared incredolously at him.

"I-I'm what?" I stuttered

"My name is Dmitri Belikov I'm one of Queen Tatianna's Royal Guards" he continued

"Good for you?" I reply still confused what this has to do with me.

"Not really. I've been investigating our queen's murder-"

"Queen Tatianna was killed!" I exclaimed interupting him. He urged me to lower my voice.

"Yes, we've been keeping it under wraps till we find her killer. We have a feeling it's tied with Lord Dashkov's blood whore buisness. Queen Tatianna was last seen here visting her dhampir lover a man known as Ambrose do you know of him?" Dimitri asked in an eerily calm voice.

"Ye-Yes" I replied after I regain control of my speech.

"We need to talk to him take me to him" Dimitri declared

"Why should I? What does this have to do with me?"

"Victor Dashkov will take you down with him Rose. He's planning to blame you for her murder a spy who has infiltrated St. Vladmirs only told us that much"

"Why me?" I yelped

"We asked the same question. It was about him having something on you it was something you'd give your life to protect. I plan on finding the truth, were stopping this anarchy before it even starts" Dimitri stated with a tone of finality.

I took a couple minutes reeling it all in. All I could think about was Lissa and how I needed to get to her and quick before Victor does anything to her.

"Lissa! Please my little sister Lissa I need to get to her please!" I rambled trying to get his grip on my arms to falter.

"Your sister will be fine I swear my life on it. But we need to speak with Ambrose first" Dimitri cooed

I don't know what it was but for some reason I trusted him. I trusted him with my entire being.

"Okay" I finally caved

He nodded his head and gave me a reassuring expression.

_What have I gotten myself into?_

* * *

><p><strong>Should I continue? Should I delete the story? Let me know<strong>

**Please review the button is right there. . . Come on. . . You know you want to ;)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DONT OWN THE VAMPIRE ACADEMY JUST THE PLOT(:**

**And I know I took forever just be happy!**

* * *

><p>I didn't waste another second. Grabbing Dimitri's arm I lead him through the bustling crowd. It was like moving through tar. And I only gripped Dimitri's large hand tighter. Men pushed their bodies against mine and it took all of my will-power not to hit them and girls threw themselves at Dimitri desperate to feel the hard lean muscle underneath that thin shirt of his. . . <em>Come on Rose snap out of it! <em>I scold myself.

Eventually we were able to make it through the dance floor and I stopped short of the dressing room, then relinquished my hold of him. I made a move to go inside but he took my arm in his death grip a calculating look on his gorgeous face.

"You can trust me" I tell him with my famous Rose Hathaway smile that made him waver for a second.

He thought about this for another second and his hand recoiled slowly. And I walk into the dressing room. Most of the girls were out working their shifts so I walked with ease up to the schedule board to check where Ambrose was tonight. I could never see Ambrose run his hands all over Queen Tatiana. She was just so. . . ancient and he was Calvin Klein underwear model hot. Victor bought him a while back in Vegas he kept to himself the first few months being a recovering heroin addict does that especially since at St. Vadmir's temptation of more than one kind is always lurking in every dark alley way, and every dark corner. I sighed, overjoyed at seeing he didn't have a shift that night. The clicking of my heels reverberated through the desolate room. I saw Dimitri slump in visible relief when I walked back to him.

"What? You didn't think I'd come back?" I joke feigning hurt.

"Honestly, I didn't know what to think Rose" he smiled back.

His smile was heart breakingly amazing. It melted me into a puddle and my stomach fluttered. Dimitri's smile faded but his eyes were conveying messages that were just as good. I thought I caught a sliver of desire, just a sliver. But it was enough for me.

"Let's go" Dimitri demanded brusquely.

His gruff words snapped me back from my daze. And I didn't dare let my disappointment show.

"Ambrose isn't working tonight" I told him.

Ambrose roomed with Adrian and I let my feet do the walking. I started for the door gesturing for Dimitri to follow me, we walked shoulder to shoulder in a rigid silence. My heart was thundering in my chest scared totally shitless if they would catch us. While Dimitri held his usual calm stoic composure and that made me even more scared. All of a sudden he grabbed my hand and my legs threatened to turn into jelly. His long slender fingers entwined with my own, warming me all the way down to my toes.

"It's alright. Stay calm, trained guardians can tell these kinds of things" Dimitri instructed.

I concured with a short nod. We walked the short distance to Ambrose's apartment block. People gawked at us brushed Dimitri off as a new "recruit". He was afterall beyond sexy and was more than happy to make nice and flash a smile here and there. Dimitri pushed open the heavy glass door of the apartment building. The smell of aftershave and leather hit me as I passed him. And it took all of my self-control not to push against his hard body and kiss him. Dimitri stared at me expectantly and I noticed that I was just standing there oogling him. I couldn't help the color that flooded my cheeks turning me an unattractive shade of pink. Dimitri probably noticed but he made a good show of pretending he didn't. I refused to meet his eyes and wordlessly I shuffle to the elevator and hit the up bottom more times than I can count. Eventually we were standing outside of room 803 and Dimitri poolitely knocked on the door. After much more knocking the door swung slightly open. Ambrose's messy dark black hair and sad brown eyes peered outside.

"Adrian's not here Rose" Ambrose said gruffly.

Ambrose looked incredibly trashed and yet he still was mighty fine. Dimitri stood behind me feeling if he made his presence known it'd get Ambrose freaked. So he let me do the talking.

"Were not here for Adrian, Ambrose" I tell him.

Ambrose looked at me like I grew a second head. Then shock and understanding took place.

"Can we talk?" I ask.

After great hesitance he swung the door open motioning us inside. Once the door lock clicked Dimitri was down to buisness.

"Ambrose, I'm Di-" Dimitri started off formally

"I know who you are Guardian Belikov" Ambrose interuptted.

"How?" I piped up.

"Tatian- I mean Queen Tatianna sent me to Court for a weekend and I saw Guardian Belikov, you were always her favorite" just the mention of her name on his perfect lips brought a bitter-sweet smile on them.

"How did you know she was gone Ambrose?" I ask barely above a whisper.

"My aunt Rhonda works at the palace. . . she told me Tatianna was. . . dead" Ambrose said his mouth quivered slightly and tears threatened to flow from his eyes.

"Do you have any idea who could have any motive for killing her Majesty?" Dimitri questioned his voice soft as if he were talking to a child.

"Tatianna and I concured to an open relationship. She slept with other men while I slept with other women" Ambrose informed strictly.

Listening to Tatianna's sexcapades made me shudder. I sat myself on Adrian's bed the scent of cigarette ash and expensive cologne. I watched intently as the two men were exchanging infomation.

"Can you give us names Ambrose?"

"She never told me" Ambrose exhaled.

Dimitri mumbled something in what I can only expect as Russian. Damn did it sound sexy. Ambrose took a seat on a wooden chair sitting infront of a bottle of whiskey. He took a long drink before placing it down.

"Where does Victor fit in this?" I suddenly ask Dimitri.

"Victor Dashkov has had the Moroi government and the human goverment breathing down his neck eversince the start of his buisness. Our race could be exposed at any moment with his risky buisness. This caught Tatianna's attention and was to take action soon but she was never able to. Victor Dashkov is on the top of our suspect list if any person in the world can kill a monarch and get away with it, it would be Victor. He has the funds the strings the power to pull it off. For a long time it publicly renowned that he's wanted control of the crown for a while. And from the intel we've gathered from our inside spy Dashkov wants a new era" Dimitri replied forebodingly.

I couldn't help but notice how he said Victors name. I knew it too well. Hate. The all-encompassing kind, the kind that had boiled over years. I deduced that there was a very long history between the two.

"A new era of what exactly?"

"That's the thing we don't know" Dimitri huffed.

"What about me Dimitri? How could he pin this on me?"

"The mole said Victor'd bloody your hands and make you confess to the Queen's murder" Dimitri grimaced.

The silence made the truth sink in like a needle. And at that moment I realized I had a choice. I could lie down and await sure death or I could fight.

"We don't have much time then" I said getting up.

* * *

><p><strong> I know it was kinda short but I wanted to update quickly and let you all know that I am still alive(:<strong>

**The next chapters gonna be longer I promise and please review they boost my low self esteem!**

**-Sammyx)**


End file.
